Oh no I'm in a parallel world now?
by xAsianGirl
Summary: Lambo's bazooka accidently fell on Tsuna, now Tsuna's in an parallel world! How will he get back? What crazy things will happen? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! ~ I made this story with my friend (her name is kokorobreak on there) because we were bored =w= And we decided to put it on Fanfiction, that's all.

* * *

**Summary:** Lambo's bazooka accidently fell on Tsuna, now Tsuna's in an parallel world! How will he get back? What crazy things will happen?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, i wish. =w=

**Warning:** Yaoi in later chapters, might be OOC.

* * *

It was a nice peaceful day, when..

'' La..Lambo Don't enter my room with out asking!'' Tsuna said. ''Gyahaha! Lambo-Sama can do what he wants!'' He replied. I-pin interfered and said: ''Lambo, no! ''Don't tell me what to do, you tail-head.'' Tsuna came in and said: ''You guys.. No fighting, Ok?'' ''Oi, Dame-Tsuna, who said we were fighthing?'' Lambo replied. La..Lambo. He sighed. Your bazooka is sticking out. ''Lambo! Don't be rude!'' I-Pin pushed lambo and afterwards Lambo fell with the bazooka and it landed on Tsuna.

''HIIE!?'' Then, he came into a tunnel of light, afterwards he landed in his own room, Except for the fact that Lambo was an adult. He was Shocked.. ''Hie?! Where am I..'' Lambo answered: ''What do you mean, where are you?!'' ''Oh so I'm the future?'' Tsuna said a bit too loud. Lambo sighed and said: ''I'm confused now. But it's already 8am and we need to go to school.'' Tsuna frowned. ''EH? SCHOOL?" ''You forgot?!'' Lambo answered. ''B..But It's Saturday.. And I'm a grown man in the future!'' Tsuna said. Lambo answered confused: ''Future? Grown man? Tsuna, is this a joke? And it's Monday!'' ''NO! My weekend! And 5 minutes already passed! Why am I still here?'' ''We're catching late. Are you coming or not.'' Lambo said. ''HIIE?! What's going on?! But it seems I have to follow you.'' They finally reached school. ''Oi, Tsuna, we're really catching late now, We really have to go to our classes now, so i'll see you in break!

* * *

_''What.. It seems the bazooka is broken..'' Tsuna thought. ''I should act normal in the meantime''_ He walked to his own classroom. And he saw Yamamoto and Gokudera, Tsuna called out:''You guys! Hi!'' But they acted different than usual. They both answered: ''Do i know you?!'' Tsuna sighed and said: ''Nevermind.'' Tsuna sat on his place, then the teacher came in and saw him, he said: ''What are you doing here Sawada? You're in 1-D'' _''Ehh? So i'm in class 1-D in this world?''_ He stood up and ran to 1-D fast, he was really catching late now! But then he saw.. Hibari and Mukuro!_ Wait a minute.. Mukuro?!_ Mukuro saw him and said: ''Oya oya. So Tsuna came late for the first time, where were you?'' Tsuna replied with: Eh..EEH? I'm usually late... BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! ''Oya? I'm here to go to school, dont you see that?'' ''Oh.. Right so he goes normally to school here...'' Tsuna thought. He just sat on his place where he normally sat, then Hibari came and said: ''Tsuna-chan, what are you doing on my seat? You, go sit next to that pineapple. Mukuro heard it and reacted: ''For the last time, i'm NOT a pineapple! But i'm okay with that.'' Then Tsuna goed to the seat next to Mukuro. The teacher started to write something down. And somehow.. Tsuna got it! The teacher turned around and said: Okay, who wants to solve this? Tsuna and some other raised their hands up, the teacher picked Tsuna and Tsuna solved it.

* * *

It was lunchbreak! Yes!

''Oh shit! I forgot my lunch'' he thought. But then he saw Lambo coming to him. ''Mou, Tsuna what is up with you? Here I brought your lunch.. Let's eat it on the rooftop'' They goed to the rooftop and ate silently, but then they saw Mukuro and Hibari coming to them. Hibari said angrily: ''Cow, Don't steal Tsuna-chan from us!'' ''Yare, yare. But we're best friends!'' He answered. Mukuro said back: ''NO, we are! You are just his childhood friend!'' ''But i'm his friend too!'' he replied. Tsuna interfered and said: ''You guys! You shouldn't fight!'' Mukuro sighed and said: ''Well.. If Tsunayoshi-Kun says so..'' Tsuna then said: ''But.. You.. can eat with us..'' _Oh my god, where am i getting myself into he thought. _They all just agreed, but when lunching Mukuro and Lambo were glaring at each other all the time.. Then it was time to go back to classes, so they did, and Tsuna again, Got the lessons!

* * *

Tsuna goed to home and went tiredly to his room and he noticed.. A COMPUTER?! _Thafuck? he thought._ and turned it on He saw some games like Skyrim _''My parallel self likes that?''_ and.. Windows live messenger! He thought he should not take an arrow to the knee and turned Windows live messenger on.

* * *

_To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! I'm going to my cousin til weekend and my school begins Monday, so i might not update much Dx, but atleast i'll try so uh yeah.

* * *

**Summary:** It's in first chapter.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but i wish.

**Warning:** Yaoi in later chapters, might be OOC.

* * *

_What happened in previous chapter:_

_Tsuna goed to home and went tiredly to his room and he noticed.. A COMPUTER?! Thafuck? he thought. and turned it on He saw some games like Skyrim ''My parallel self likes that?'' and.. Windows live messenger! He thought he should not take an arrow to the knee and turned Windows live messenger on._

* * *

_Hm. I have alot of contacts,_ _He thought. _Then, he got an incoming message from Lambo. _Hmm. _He clicked on it.

**LAMBO IS THA BEST! Said: **Hey Tsuna! It's been a long time you were on MSN! _Oh really? Let me think of a reply first,_ _Tsuna thought._

**TSUNAHH. Said:** Oh. Haha really? I should check my mail. _Yup. I should definitely check my mail, he thought._

So he checked his mail.

**_(Inbox 2727)_**_Woah. I sure am_ _popular, he thought._ and clicked on it, but they were all spam mails from Mukuro, Hibari and Lambo, except one! It was from hisself! He clicked on it.

_Dear other Tsuna,_

_I just came into this stupid weird world with Lambo as a 5 years-old annoying kid, there was some weird baby wearing a fedora, i think his name was Reborn? And i was in class 1-A! I met with Hibari, but he beat me up and said something weird, like ''I'll bite you to death'' Mukuro was not there, is he skipping school or something? Oh well, i realized i was in another world, so decided to email you. ( Don't ask how i got your E-mail adress! ) But oh well. If you receive this E-mail, fucking do something about it. (I'm too lazy K.) Oh btw, goodluck!_

_Greetings,_

_Tsuna. ( No, not you, but me. )_

_Oh dear. His parallel self sure is spoiled huh? Tsuna thought._ He decided to send a reply and began to type.

_Dear, impostor Tsuna,_

_You have to ask Reborn for the repair of the bazooka (you know, the purple bazooka Lambo has), and go throw it again, i can't do anything! So fuck you._

_Love,_

_Tsuna._

__He clicked on send. So, that would be fine i guess and he thought of the E-mail he sent. _How can i get back to my own world? he thought. Parallel world, parallel world, parallel world. _Then someone popped up in his mind. _BYAKURAN! But.. How do i contact Byakuran in this world? He thought again.._ OFCOURSE! I'll make a bait for him, i'll set up Marshmallows in front of the house!

* * *

So.. He decided to go to the supermarket. He walked and looked for Marshmallows, instead he saw.. _XANXUS?! SQUALO?! BELPHEGOR?! FRAN?! THE VARIA?! Uh oh. Wait a minute. Squalo is a women?_

''Dad? Can i have this?'' Belphegor showed him a pack of Marshmallows. _''Oh the Marshmallows are there, B..But.. DID HE JUST CALL XANXUS HIS DAD?'' He thought. ''_No! We already have those home!'' Xanxus replied. Then Belphegor said: ''Oh.. Okay then..'' They walked away with the cart full of steak, tequila and other stuff that Belphegor and Fran should have picked. _''Does this mean Squalo is the mom? '' _He laughed silently and went to the rack to buy some Marshmallow bags. He walked to the cashier and waited till it was his turn and bought the Marshmallows, and turned back home. But a certain Christmas tree was watching him.

* * *

_''Yes! I'm finally there!'' He thought. _He was about to walk in, but he saw The Varia come in the house next to his. _..WAIT A MINUTE! THE VARIA ARE MY NEIGHBORES? This can't get crazier! _He runned to his room and closed the door and saw Byakuran about to climb through his window. ...BYAKURAN?! Byakuran said: ''OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE SO MUCH MARSHMALLOWS, GIVE THEM! ~'' He tried to grab the bags Tsuna holded, but he fell on Tsuna instead and stole the Marshmallows, he was about to climb through the window again, but then Tsuna screamed: ''BYAKURAN, WAIT!'' Byakuran turned around and asked: ''How the hell do you know my name?'' Tsuna replied:'' Just because i do. But more importantly, why are YOU in my room!'' Byakuran answered: ''I saw you buy those Marshmallows, so i planned on stalking you to your house and steal those Marshmallows, but can i have them?'' Tsuna replied: ''Ugh. Allright, i'll give you to them if you tell me how to travel to parallel worlds. Byakuran answered: ''How the hell do you know about Parallel Worlds?!'' Tsuna said: ''Because i'm from one..'' Byakuran replied: ''Then you already know how to travel, you dumbass!'' Tsuna said back: I got here from a stupid bazooka damnit! The thing was not working!'' Byakuran replied: ''Oh i see. So you want to get back to your own world. ''Yes please.'' Was Tsuna's answer. Byakuran grabbed a Marshmallow out of nowhere and said: ''Eat this, and you'll get back to your own world.'' Tsuna replied: ''How can a Marshmallow turn me back to my own world?'' Byakuran said: '' It's a secret. Just eat it.'' Tsuna put the Marshmallow in his mouth and felt sleepy...

* * *

He woke up. _''Where the hell am i?'' He thought._ and looked around, isn't he in Byakuran's base? He saw Byakuran opened the door and he said:''Oh, so you're finally awake! ~'' Tsuna screamed at him: ''WHAT THE HELL, YOU LIED?'' Byakuran replied: Yep, because i thought you were cute ~'' Tsuna facepalmed, walked to Byakuran and slapped him and said: ''You should have bonded me and send me back to my own world!'' Byakuran sighed and replied: ''Allright, but first do me a favor.'' Tsuna asked: ''What favor?'' Byakuran said: '' I forgot the Marshmallows, can you get them back for me?'' Tsuna sighed and went on his way home, again. He goed to his room and heard loud voices at his neighbores, Oh right. The Varia are there. He grabbed the bags, and went back to the base and gave them to Byakuran. He said: ''Oh my. Thank you! ~'' Then Tsuna said: ''You should send me back to my world, remember?'' Byakuran replied: ''Oh yeah, thats right!'' And he held up another Marshmallow and said: ''Now, eat this.'' Tsuna answered: ''It's not a trap again, right?'' Byakuran replied: ''No! Ofcourse not! Eat it and you'll see.'' So he just ate it.

* * *

Oh yes! He is back in his room now, and own world i guess. He looked around and saw hisself again. _''..WAIT. HISSELF? PARALLEL TSUNA IS STILL NOT BACK?'' _The other Tsuna saw him and said: ''Who the hell are you?'' Tsuna sighed and said: ''Remember that E-mail you sent me? I managed to come back with help of a person, but you are still there!'' The other Tsuna said: ''Fuck.. What should we do about this?'' Tsuna replied: ''Uh oh. Well, does Reborn already know about the bazooka? Where is he?'' The other Tsuna said: ''Yes, he knows about it, but he goed on a mission to Italy and said we have to figure out ourselves.'' _''That damn Reborn, he thought.''_ Gokudera stormed in and said: ''JYUUDAI... Uh wait. Why are there two Jyuudaime's?'' The other Tsuna said: '' Ugh. That annoying guy again, anyhow..'' But Tsuna interrupts him and said: ''Hey Gokudera!'' and pointed to the other Tsuna. '''This guy is a Tsuna from another Parallel world, so if you don't mind, we're finding a way out how he turns back to his own world.'' Gokudera was shocked and replied: '' Allright, Jyuudaime, i'll take my leave'' And so he did. Then the other Tsuna said: ''Now, that guy is gone, ever heard of selfcest?''

* * *

_To be continued._


End file.
